


happiness in a green-ish hue

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flayn spoilers, Other, Spoilers, flayn - Freeform, this is for flayn week on twitter!, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a series of short drabbles for Flayn Week 2020!July 10 - Fishing | “I desire to see the ocean again - it is difficult being so far away from it.”July 11 - Family | “We must live our lives fully, in the present moment.”July 12 - Birthdays | “I am pleased to celebrate this occasion with you!”July 13 - Sainthood | “I have a fear of sleeping. I worry that I will awake, and everyone I know and love will have vanished.”July 14 - Friendships | “Together, we are unstoppable!”July 15 - Healing | “I shall protect Garreg Mach!”July 16 - Modern AU | “There is much to explore in this modern century.”July 17 - Free Day |
Relationships: Flayn & Petra Macneary, Flayn & Rhea (Fire Emblem), Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 9





	1. “I desire to see the ocean again - it is difficult being so far away from it.” (day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a collection of drabbles in celebration of flayn week on twitter! you can find the profile here: https://twitter.com/flaynweek
> 
> anyways, this is day 1! i decided to use the dialogue prompt for today. this drabble also features petra! yay!

“Flayn, you are quite fond of the waters, yes?”  
Flayn perks up at the sound of Petra’s voice. She had been spending most of her afternoon sitting at the dock of the fishing pond, watching the fish swim about and staring longingly at the water. It had become a pastime of hers to sit by the pond and idle. She had always been found near the water, always. Her classmate must have noticed that. The green-haired mage gives Petra a smile.

“Verily! I desire to see the ocean again- it is difficult being so far from it. It is a shame that Garreg Mach is quite literally in the middle of the land.” Flayn says before patting the empty space beside her, beckoning Petra to take a seat. “You are fond of the ocean as well, are you not, Petra? Let us sit together then! We can watch the pond and imagine.”

“Oh! I would be pleased to do so.”  
Petra happily accepts her invite, swinging her feet over the dock and submerging the tips of her boots into the water. The girls sit together, looking at the pond with small smiles on their faces. They splash the water with their feet occasionally, startling the small fish that sometimes swim near them. It is not the sea-- far from it-- but it is enough for them to imagine it is. They watch the pond in silence, before Flayn asks Petra a question.

“Why do you like the sea so much? Does it remind you of your homeland?” 

Petra nods in reply, focusing on the horizon with a faraway look on her face, as though she were imagining the archipelago right before her eyes. “Yes, you are correct. The seas of Brigid are being much more grand than the ones in Fodlan. It is something I am deeply missing.”  
She turns to face Flayn. “And you, Flayn? Why is it that you are so loving of the seas? Are you maybe missing something too?”

Flayn knows the answer. The sea reminds her of all the good times; how happy she had been as a child running around the beach and collecting seashells. The sea reminds her of freshly cooked fish, steaming as her mother sets the plate down in front of her. The sea reminds her of her family, once complete, going on fishing trips and happily eating their catches. The sea reminds her of a time before the war, of a time before the bloodshed, of a time before Flayn. The sea reminds her of when she could call her father by his real title and of when she was still lovingly referred to as Cethleann. The sea reminds her of her mother, radiating with life. The sea reminds her of a time that she cannot return to, no matter how hard she wanted to. 

She looks at Petra and gives her a small smile. "Yes, I do suppose I am missing something too."


	2. "We must live our lives fully, in the present moment." (day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a family-themed drabble feat. rhea! major spoilers for flayn and rhea's true identities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's day 2 of flayn week and we're still going strong! i'm not too fond of rhea as a leader, but i find her character as a nabatean deeply intriguing. well, in any case, i present to you day 2!

"What tea shall we have today, Cethleann?"  
"I would like the blend we often drink, Aunt Seiros!"  
Flayn sits on the Archbishop's plush king-sized bed as her aunt brews some tea. The room is neat and elegant, as expected of the leader of the Church. Her headdress and robes sit in a far corner, ready to be used. Her room is by far the largest bedroom she's ever seen. It's also the most isolated, sitting at near the top of the entire monastery. It is here where she and her aunt can converse normally and safely, call each other by their names. They will even wear their ears out, on occasion.

Rhea smiles as she brings out the slightly warm cups of chamomile tea.  
"Your visits have become more of a rarity recently."   
she comments as she hands Flayn a cup. The archbishop sits on the spot beside her causing the mattress to sink ever so slightly. "Is there a reason for that? Is your father giving you a difficult time?"

Flayn laughs. It was typical of her aunt to spoil her. She remembers how she would lecter her father so whenever he disciplined her.   
"My father has done nothing of that sort, I assure you! While I have always enjoyed spending time with you, I have just decided to be more careful. Given the, er, recent happenings, the idea of associating with you too much may not be the wisest choice."  
Flayn says, taking a small sip from her tea. Rhea nods; she understood why Flayn would want to be careful now, especially after she had been kidnapped. She sighs, patting Flayn's head gently.

"Oh, Cethleann..." the archbishop murmurs, "I am sorry. How I wish we did not have to hide ourselves like this. It is because of my actions that we are in this precarious situation now.”  
Rhea looks out into the large window in her room, a frown gracing her features. Her tea sits on her lap, untouched, as the older Nabatean silently laments. She uses a free hand to cup Flayn’s face.

“I was not able to stop you from getting involved in the war. Because of that, you and your father suffered greatly. I cannot even begin to explain to you how bitter I felt while you slumbered. And your father’s face when you were kidnapped… forgive me, Cethleann.”  
Rhea’s voice shakes, the sadness all too evident. Flayn takes her aunt’s hand from her cheek and squeezes it tightly.

“Auntie, it is not like that at all!” She says, looking deep into Rhea’s green eyes.  
“ I have never blamed you for the war. Father never blamed you for the war. What happened to us and our family was unfortunate, however I see little point in blaming yourself. As my mother always said, we cannot dwell too much on the past. We must live our lives fully, in the present moment.”

Rhea is silent for a moment before breaking out into a small smile. She pinches Flayn’s cheeks and coos.   
“How far you have grown! You have truly become someone I am proud to call my niece. Perhaps you will even take up the title of Archbishop after me.” she jokes, her eyes sparkling. Flayn laughs. “We shall see! Perhaps this room will soon be mine!”

Rhea’s smile grows as she takes a sip of her now cold tea. She pats Flayn’s head once more, messing up her bangs slightly.  
“Well, at least I know I’ll be leaving our family in safe hands. Hands that will achieve more good than I ever could.

“You truly believe that?” Flayn asks, eyes wide.  
“Of course I do! You are young and your heart is pure. I would expect no less from the kindest Nabatean in Fodlan.” Rhea says, a warm fondness in her tone.

“Look out for me then, Auntie! When I’m archbishop, I shall invite you for tea often to make up for the sadness you carry.”  
“Ha, it is a promise, then. I trust you shall keep to your word, Cethleann.”


End file.
